gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Cartoon Network All-Stars Grand Prix
''Cartoon Netwrok All-Stars Grand Prix ''is the remastered version of Cartoon Network Racing ''that will be released for PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo NX, Android, iOS, Windows Phone, PCs and Steam. It will have the same characters from the same show, but more characters from more shows will be added such as ''Ed, Edd, and Eddy, Codename: Kids Next Door, Camp Lazlo, Grim & Evil, Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi, Samurai Jack, Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Chowder, Ben 10 and more with some Warner Bros. Originals (The Goonies, Beetlejuice and Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) and DC Comics as Guest franchises. Details *Like the PS2 version, the player will once again pick a driver with a kart next to him or her and then a co-driver who can throw items at opponents. Characters Johnny Bravo *Johnny Bravo *Bunny Bravo *Suzy Bravo *Carl Cow and Chicken *Cow and Chicken (together) *Flem *Earl I Am Weasel *I.M. Weasel *I.R. Baboon *The Red Guy Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter *Dee Dee *Mom *Dad *Mandark *Agent Honeydew *Lee Lee *Mee Mee *Monkey *Rasslor *Commander *Lalavava The Justice Friends *The Justice Friends (together) *Ratman *The Injustice Fiends (Together) *Uncle Sam The Powerpuff Girls *The Powerpuff Girls (together) *Professor Utonium *Mojo Jojo *Fuzzy Lumpkins *HIM Courage the Cowardly Dog *Courage *Muriel *Eustace *Jeeves Weevil *Quilt Sisters (together) Ed, Edd, n Eddy *Ed, Edd, n Eddy (together) *Sarah *Jimmy *Johnny 2x4 and Plank *Kevin *Kanker Sisters (Together) Codename: Kids Next Door *Numbuh 1 *Numbuh 2 *Numbuh 3 *Numbuh 4 *Numbuh 5 *Father *Toilenator *Stickybeard *Count Spankulot *DCFDTL (Together) Camp Lazlo *Lazlo *Raj *Clam *Edward *Chip and Skip (Together) *Scoutmaster Lumpus *Slinkman Grim & Evil *Billy *Mandy *Grim *Erwin *Hector Con Carne, Boskov and Hector's Stomach (together) *Major Dr. Ghastly *Reginald Skarr *Billy's Dad *Billy's Mom *Nergal *Boogey *Nergal Jr. *Fred FredBurger *Velma Green the Spider Queen *Jeff the Spider *Jack O'Lantern *Cod Commando *Estroy *Professor Death Ray *Agent Heidi *Cataclisma *Dreadbot *Skarr Jr. *Creeper *Destructicus Con Carne *Enrique Jr *Dracula *Judge Roy Spleen Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi *Ami and Yumi (together) *Kaz *Jang Keng & Tekirai (together) *Domo *Harmony *Noble Knight & Decibel Destroyer (together) *Julie *The Talent Suckers (together) *Rumaki *Atchan *Sunekura *Wall *Malone *King Chad *Edwin Blair *Master Mei Pie *Evil Ami and Evil Yumi (together) *Evil Kaz Samurai Jack *Samurai Jack *Aku *Demongo *Ashi *The Scotsman *Time Guardian *Ikra *The Emperor *Scaramouch *DJ Salvatore *Mad Jack *X9 *Josephine *Pig Sheriff *Odin, Ra and Vishnu (together) *Verbina, Astor and Chitron 6 (together) *Chritchellite Leader *Extor *Rothchild *Imakandi *Beetle Drone *Ultra-Robot *Gordo *Aqualizer *Sumoto *Torto *Maotis *The Claw *Raptor *Mr. Roboto *Ganeesh *Lebidopterin King and Queen (together) *Princess Mira Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Mac *Bloo *Red *Berry *Frankie *Coco *Wilt *Eduardo *Cheese *Mr. Herriman *Madame Foster Chowder *Chowder *Panini *Mung Daal *Truffles *Schnitzel *Endive *Kiwi *Kimchi *Thrice Cream Man *Gorgonzola *Gazpacho Ben 10 *Ben 10 *Gwen 10 *Grandpa 10 *Vilgax *Kevin 11 Adventure Time *Finn and Jake (together) *Ice King *Lumpy Space Princess *Fionna and Cake (together) *Princess Bubblegum *Marceline the Vampire Flapjack *Flapjack *K'nuckles *Eight-Armed Willy *The Inventor *Peppermint Larry DC Comics Super Heroes *Superman *Lex Luthor Juniper Lee *Juniper Lee *Ray Ray Lee *Loki *Auntie Roon Gumball *Gumball *Darwin *Tina Rex Sym-Bionic Titan *Illana, Octus, Lance (together) *Modula *Electric Entity *Fire Monster *Xeexi *Duraak *Tashy 497 *Muculox *Solomon *Julius Steel *Kimmy *Jason *Meat *The King *Edward *Monica Secret Saturdays *Zak *Doc *Drew *Fiskerton *Komodo *Zon *V.V. Argost *Munya *Abbey Grey *Zak Monday *Doc Monday *Drew Monday *Fiskerton Monday *Komodo Monday Steven Universe * Steven * Pearl * Garnet * Amethyst * Jasper * Lapis * Peridot * Greg (Unlockable) Tracks Powerpuff Girls *Townsville *Mojo's Observatory *Citiesville Camp Lazlo *Camp Kidney *Acorn Flats *Prickly Pines Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends *Foster's Home Grim & Evil *Endsville *Underworld * *Bunny Island *Skull Island * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi *Tokyo, Japan *Manga Madness *Camp Youwannasushi Adventure Time *Candy Kingdom * * Samurai Jack *Feudal Japan *The Future *Pit of Hate *Time Portal *Dome of Doom *Castle of Boon Dexter's Laboratory *Dexter's Lab *Mandark's Lab *Koosland The Justice Friends *Muscular Arms Flapjack *Stormalong Harbor *Cammie Island *Candied Island Chowder *Mount Fondoom * * Ben 10 *Null Void Johnny Bravo *Johnny's Neighborhood Cow & Chicken *Cow and Chicken's School *Buffalo Gals' Diamond I Am Weasel *Construction Site Items *Speed Boost *Super Power *Missile *Shrink Super Powers Cast *Richard Horvitz as Billy, Grey Matter *Grey DeLisle as Mandy, Major Dr. Ghastly, Yumi, Jang Keng, Sunekura, Frankie, Mac *Greg Eagles as Grim *Phil LaMarr as Samurai Jack, Mad Jack, Aqualizer, Maotis, Judge Roy Spleen, Homeslice, The Claw, Wacky Wally, Hector Con Carne, Wilt, Dracula *Frank Welker as Boskov, Monkey, Infraggable Krunk, Lulu, Minotaur, White Tiger, Heck Hound, Komodo, Komodo Monday, Electric Entity *Ken Watanabe as Aku *Roger L. Jackson as Mojo Jojo, Butch *Janice Kawaye as Ami, Tekirai, Newscaster *Sandy Fox as Harmony *Lara Jill Miller as Julie, Juniper Lee *Nathan Carlson as Vlad *Kevin Michael Richardson as Demongo, Time Guardian, DJ Salvatore, Imakandi, Ultra-Robot, Beetle Drone, Gordo, Sumoto, Ganeesh *Jennifer Martin as Ikra, Sara Bellum *Armin Shimmerman as Skarr, Hector's Stomach *Maxwell Atoms as Jeff the Spider, Cod Commando *Tara Strong as Bubbles, Truffles, Young Ben 10, Illana, Verbina, Lebidopterin Queen *Candi Milo as Cheese, Dexter, Coco *Tom Kenny as Eduardo, Chritchellites, Ice King, Mayor of Townsville, Arturo, Snake, Valhallen, Snowman, Disgruntled Postman, Puppet Pal Clem, Wintergreen, Mental Mouse, Math Magician, Living Bullet, Chitron 6, Lebidopterin King *Martin Jarvis as Nergal *E.G. Daily as Buttercup *Fred Willard as Boogeyman *Scott S. Bullock as Mitch *Cathy Cavadini as Blossom *Tom Kane as Professor Utonium, HIM *Jennifer Hale as Princess Morbucks, Ms. Keane, Sedusa *Keone Young as the Emperor, Kaz, Domo *Lauren Tom as Numbuh 3, Samurai Jack's mom *Benjamin Diskin as Numbuh 1, Numbuh 2 *Dee Bradley Baker as Numbuh 4, Toilenator, Nanomech *Cree Summer as Numbuh 5 *Yuri Lowenthal as Ben 10 *Ashley Johnson as Gwen 10 *Paul Eiding as Grandpa 10 *Steven Blum as Vilgax, Rasslor, Ghostfreak *Greg Cipes as Kevin 11 *Corey Burton as Nicolai, Rumaki, Jeeves Weevil *Jeff Bennett as the Inventor, Loki, Ace, Big Billy, Johnny Bravo, Dexter's Dad *Richard McGongale as Odin, Eight-Armed Willy, Sym-Bionic Titan, Fourarms *Kari Wahlgren as Velma Green the Spider Queen, Kimmy *Hynden Walch as Princess Bubblegum *Pendelton Ward as Lumpy Space Princess *Madeline Martin as Fionna *Roz Ryan as Cake *Oliva Olsen as Marceline *Debi Derryberry as Nergal Jr *Jack Black as The Gnome *Susan Silo as Auntie Roon *Daran Norris as X9, Ra, Vishnu, Count Spankulot *Maurice LaMarche as Father, Estroy and Jack O'Lantern *Rob Paulsen as Major Glory, Brick, Boomer, Atchan, Comrade Red, Rothchild *John DiMaggio as Scotsman, Schnitzel, Jake *Carl Greenblatt as Kimchi, Fred FredBurger *Dana Snyder as Gazpacho *Dwight Schultz as Mung Daal *Kath Soucie as Dexter's Mom, Agent Honeydew, Miss Spell, Lee Lee *Kimberly Brooks as Mee Mee *Eddie Deenzen as Mandark, Lalavava *Jim Cummings as Fuzzy Lumpkins *Kat Cressida as Dee Dee *Earl Boen as Commander *Jeremy Shada as Jake *Brian Poeshn as Finn *Kevin Thoms as Lance *Don Leslie as Modula *Vanessa Marshall as Erwin, Xeexi, *Tim Russ as Solomon, *Will Friedle as Jason *Bill Fagerbakke as Meat, *Diedrich Bader as Hoss Delgado, Fiskerton *Matt Levin as Astor *Zach Callison as Steven Trivia Category:Cartoon Network Category:Racing games Category:Video games Category:PS3 Category:PS4 Category:Samurai Jack Category:Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Category:Evil Con Carne Category:Dexter's Lab Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Sym-Bionic Titan Category:Ed, Edd, n' Eddy Category:Johnny Bravo Category:Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi